Snowed In
by ProudDyspraxicWriter
Summary: When Glitch and Cain get snowed in, they become close. A little too close. Post series. Cain/Glitch slash.
1. This Isn't Home

Snowed In

Glitch awoke with a start. Slightly dazed, he blinked several times to make his vision clearer. He looked around at his surroundings and tried to figure out where he was. He was buried deep in the warmth of a large double bed in a dimly lit hotel room that he had never seen before, or had he seen it before?

_What? Where am I? This isn't home, _he thought. _What on Earth was I dreaming about? _He couldn't remember. A sudden pig-like snore rang out, making the poor scatterbrained man jump. That snore came from the throat of Cain, the heartless former Tin Man who he was fortunate to be travelling with. " Cain! Are you awake?" he hissed.

" No," Cain answered sarcastically from the sofa that was squashed against the wall at the other end of the room. Glitch watched him closely as he sat up and stretched. " Anyway," he muttered in a yawn. " We better get goin' or we'll be late."

Glitch frowned as he tried to remember the reason why they were on the road. It was something exciting! Something important! Something completely and utterly life-changing! But what was it? He didn't want to ask his friend for help. He wanted to figure it out for himself. Cain rolled his eyes and sighed. The shabby ex-royal advisor cradled his head in his grubby hands and let out a frustrated baby-like whine. He had to remember!

" We're goin' to DG's coronation," Cain explained. He picked up his coat and hat from the chair beside the sofa. Glitch looked even more perplexed, which made the Tin Man groan in annoyance. " I'm your ride," he added in a tone as if it was obvious.

" I knew that!" ditzy Glitch lied. His black shaggy locks were now messier than usual after being trapped between his legs. After a brief, awkward pause, he decided to change the subject. Secretly, he was always a little embarrassed about his inability to remember certain things. " I had a dream last night."

" What about?" Cain replied, his heart-stopping blue eyes sparkling, even in the dim light. He was genuinely interested in what his friend had to say, even though they irritated the heck out of each other.

" I can't remember but…I dunno…I know y-you were in it." _Was he in it? Yeah, yeah. He was._

" Well, I'm flattered," the widower answered, not meaning it. " C'mon. Get dressed so we can leave already."


	2. Cain's Secret

After Glitch had gotten ready and when Cain couldn't wait any longer, they walked down to the foyer together so they could check out and proceed with their journey. They went to the front entrance doors and saw an almost dream-like sight. A sudden freak snowstorm had struck the OZ at some point during the night. Tiny white, wonderfully magical flakes were still being thrust from the cloudy grey sky. There was quite a large amount of snow blanketed over the roads, vehicles and buildings. Driving conditions did not appear to be good. Cain rolled his eyes.

" Perfect. I can't ride in this weather!" he muttered under his breath furiously.

" That's not all. Look!" Glitch pointed down to the bottom of the doors. Snow, as high as his knee, blocked the entrance, making it impossible for them to leave the hotel. _I haven't seen snow this bad since…since…Uhh…_

From beneath his hat, Cain's wide forehead was damp with the beads of sweat that were seeping through at an alarming rate. His heart was beating so fast and hard that it could have burst through his chest. Nervously, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down when he gulped hard. His throat seized up and it became increasingly difficult to breathe. He brushed his forehead gently with his right wrist. It felt as though he had been struck in the head with a brick. " No!" he murmured breathlessly. " No!" he roared. He pulled at the door handle, then pushed. By this point, he was clearly trembling violently. In a panic, he yanked his gun from the holster and began shooting at the handle. " No! No! No! No! No!" he bellowed, making Glitch flinch.

He had to stop Cain from going completely crazy. " Cain, stop!" He grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away from the door. " Calm down." The cowboy-cop gave him a blank vulnerable glare as he lowered the gun. A gentle whisper slipped out of Glitch's dark pink lips, " Good, good." Cain looked very frightened all of a sudden as he inhaled the stale air to compose himself.

" I've never told anyone before but…" He paused, deliberately, to hype up the tension. Those bright blue eyes of his sparkled as tears gradually contaminated them. Glitch waited and listened intently to be the first one to hear his secret. " I'm, uh, claustrophobic."

_That's it?_ " Can't blame you; being locked up all those years."

A crackly, nasally, whiny voice echoed out over a tannoy. " Due to the snowy conditions, the hotel has been snowed in. All guests are advised to stay put until further notice. Guests who are leaving today are welcomed to have their rooms back." The man, or woman, whose job it was to speak over the tannoy was a complete mystery. No one knew who it was, and some people came up with the most unimaginable theories. One well-known rumour said that it was an angel sending messages down from the skies. Some other people believed it was a rotting corpse calling straight beyond from Earth and the OZ.

" We'd better go get our room back, then," Glitch suggested, gesturing for them to walk back to the reception desk, where the receptionist was busy speaking to guests who had come to complain about the snow.

" Yeah, not being there for DG at the biggest event of her life. Whatever…" he mumbled under his breath miserably.

_Wait, what? He's disappointed he won't be able to see DG? I knew there was a heart in him somewhere! _" Don't worry. DG's not gonna be coronated without us," Glitch said in the room, after they had gotten it back.

Cain sighed and turned away from the brainless psychiatric case. " Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

" What do you mean?"

A soft, frustrated growl passed his lips. He knew he shouldn't lose his patience with Glitch – he was one of his closest friends – but sometimes he wished he could shut up, for a few hours at least. He turned his head away from Glitch again to roll his eyes. He looked to his gun on the table and the most devilish idea popped into his head. He looked back to his travelling mate, who now looked as though he was trying to remember something he had forgotten. He wasn't that kind of man anymore. He went to the window to open it. The cold, crispy air billowed in, along with some snowflakes. As he breathed in the fresh air, he tried to figure out how long it would be until the snow melted. There was no way in Hell he was going to stay in the same room for more than a week with a man like Glitch.

" Cain," Glitch piped up. " I know you're worried. I'm positive DG won't start that coronation when she sees we're not there."

" Shuddup. I'm not worried. Just leave me alone."

_Stop sulking, Cain! You're acting like a child! _Glitch just did what he was told and slipped off to the bathroom to spend some moments alone with his (jumbled) thoughts. There wasn't much to think about, considering he had no brain. He just needed to think things through about how to deal with the personal aspects of his life. Cain was becoming more and more attractive to him each day that it was almost too much to bear. He knew it was wrong of him to think of him in this way but everyday was a constant battle to mask his feelings.


	3. A Clean Shaved Chin

Later when Cain had stopped sulking, the two of them were getting ready for bed. They both stared at the only bed and then glared at one another menacingly. _I want the bed. I had it last night, so it's only fair I sleep in it again. _Cain dived on to it before poor Glitch even had the chance. He beamed and laughed at him cruelly. It was the head-case's turn to roll his eyes. The sofa was going to mess up his back, or at least he thought it would. Cain smirked a satisfied smirk as he settled down for the night.

" Night, babe," he said as he laid his head on the pillow.

Glitch presented him with the dirtiest look he could muster. He noisily attempted to make himself comfortable by tossing and turning and jumping and bouncing on the sofa. After several minutes, he settled down on his front. He anchored his hands to the armrest and rested his head on them. When he heard Cain start snoring, his anger subsided slightly and even a smile crept across his mouth as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Cain's eyes fluttered open. He leant forward and rubbed his face to waken himself up a little more. He tousled his short blonde hair and shook his head slightly. When he had stretched, he went to the bathroom, dragging his heavy feet behind him. Once he had finished doing his morning rituals, he didn't feel gritty and sweaty anymore. It was hard to contain a small grin as he admired his clean-shaven chin in the bathroom mirror. This was the closest shave he had ever done. Even his upper lip was free of hair, and that was the most difficult section to defeat. Eyeing his face reminded him of when he was a child and his father would be whistling a merry tune whilst shaving as he watched, begging him to teach him how to shave. That memory made the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile. The cerulean orbs of his eyes shimmered, somewhat longingly. Wyatt Cain, a young boy? He certainly believed he looked young again. He wondered if Glitch would notice. He wouldn't notice because he was fast asleep, laying flat on his back, twitching every few seconds. He had hands on his chest and his cheeks are damp with drool, but looked peaceful. Cain grimaced when he spotted the dribble. He gave the sofa a good hard kick, waking up the sleeping man.

" Get up, zipper-head. Let's go get some grub," he snarled in annoyed tone.

" Hey, that wasn't nice!" Glitch yelled. " I still feel tired." He wiped away the drool with his sleeves when he realised why his face felt so wet.

" Drink a cup o' Joe and you'll be fine. C'mon!" He kicked the sofa one more time to get 'zipper-head' moving, making him frown in confusion.


	4. Love & Kikiberries

No less than twenty minutes later, the two men were sitting at a table in the restaurant near an open window, requested by Cain. The noise in the restaurant was low but not as low as Cain wished. He was always nervous about eating in restaurants. The noise bothered him; he was used to the rural life and the city frightened him, even though he didn't want anyone to know. In front of him was a plate overflowing with greasy strips of crispy bacon and runny fried eggs. It was cooked in the same way his darling Adora cooked his breakfasts for him.

Glitch had an inkling that he was vegetarian so he didn't have the same meal as Cain. Instead he had pancakes, that were drowned in syrup and had a bright red and purple fruit sprinkled on top with sugar. This fruit, the kikiberry, was from his world and was known for its sweet, sugary taste. It was also noted that it was a successful aphrodisiac. Someone, but he couldn't remember who it was, once said to him that it was the precise reason why he existed.

Cain drummed the table and turned his head to face the window. There was more snow than there was the day before. It looked as though they were going to be staying at the hotel for way too long. He guessed a week, or possibly more. He rolled his eyes to appear annoyed but deep, deep, deep, deep down he was growing anxious and worried. He was worried about his bike being stolen, he was worried about DG and felt guilty about missing her coronation, he was worried about his son getting lost in the snow with his men, but he was mostly worried about losing his temper with Glitch. He didn't want to do something terrible, like hurt his feelings or even worse, hit him. Sometimes he did feel like it, when he needed to spend some time alone to think about his past. He didn't want some useless nobody to butt in and take away his few moments of solitude. He moved his left hand, which was the silliest thing he had ever done.

" Great!" he muttered furiously. His hand had slipped and was now sopping in egg yolk. He snatched a napkin off of Glitch and gave each of his fingers a good wipe. An expression of disappointment, exasperation and rage smacked his face. His thick yellow eyebrows rose, making the wrinkles in his forehead appear longer and deeper. " This is just fantastic." His wedding ring, the last thing to remind him of Adora, was ruined with horrible stinking, yellow stains.

Glitch watched him with a sympathetic facial expression. Cain gingerly slid the ring off his finger and began to clean it with much devotion and time. _It must be a wonderful feeling; being in love._ " Cain?" he asked in a sheepish squeak.

Transfixed to the minuscule gold symbol of love, Cain slowly nodded his head in response. What Glitch had to say didn't matter to him at that moment. All that matter was keeping Adora's gift to him clean, pretty and appealing.

" What's it like?"

" What's what like?"

" Love."

Cain's sharp blue eyes darted to the dull, black ones that were opposite him, his grip never loosening from the ring. " You've never been in love?" he replied in slight horror.

Glitch gazed around the restaurant. He frowned as he tried to remember if he had, indeed, ever been in love. _Gee,_ _Lavender Eyes was always especially kind to me. She was pretty too. Oh, and the smell of her perfume! _He blushed at the thought. His vacant gaze slithered back to his friend's. He gave an embarrassed shake of the head and whispered softly, " No. Never."

" Man…I dunno if I can explain it."

" Please. Go on, I need to know."

Cain returned the ring to its home on his finger and heaved a deep, deep sigh. " It's the most beautiful feeling that anyone or anything can ever experience. First, you get this tingling feeling, not only in your fingers, all over your body; in your gut, your toes, even your heart tingles. You feel dizzy and lightheaded. It feels like you're gonna puke. Your heart beats to the rhythm of your loved one's name. You want to tell them but at the same time you're scared of what they're gonna say. When you see them, your happiness is bursting through you so much that you want to scream. You wanna sing and you wanna laugh. You're happy all the time, yet you cry 'cause of sadness. You wear a perpetual grin, both on the outside and the inside." Cain beamed with tears of sadness in his eyes. The fading image of Adora was there, staring at him in the face. All Glitch could do was give him the gift of support in the form of a squeeze on the arm. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes roughly. " That, my friend, is love."

Glitch nodded slowly to indicate that he understood. His black orbs lowered to his untouched breakfast. He swallowed nervously. A lump of uneasiness formed in the back of his throat. He caught a glimpse of his own white, grubby fingers and they were trembling. They twitched all by themselves and the tips tingled, similar to a feeling when you stand on top of a mountain and the sudden fear of falling hits you. Trying not to do anything clumsy, he picked up his fork, determined not to look at Cain. He broke off a little piece of the pancake and quickly shoved it into his mouth. After chomping on it like some ravenous animal, he gulped hard, making a horrendous gurgling sound. Cain gave him an odd look; he didn't expect such a disgusting noise from him. A second later, he wheezed and clasped at his neck.

" Oh, my God! Are you OK?" Cain yelped, only Glitch to respond with 'heee-heee-heee' sounds. Suddenly, pink and yellow hives broke out all over his mouth and cheeks. " Jeez, Glitch!" They squeezed each other's hands.

Glitch wheezed and gasped for air. A waitress had seen what was going on and she brought over a glass of water. Terrified that he might die, Cain stood up and rushed to his aid. As any good friend should, he started rubbing and patting his back and caressing his arm and hand, as gently as he could – which wasn't so gentle. Glitch's eyes were watering terribly, and it was hard to tell if it was because he was crying.

_Oh, you dumb-dumb! You're allergic to kikiberries! Remember?_ " I remember now," he whispered in a raspy croak. " I'm allergic to kikiberries."

Cain groaned. " What, are you some sort of idiot?! You had me scared for a minute there!" and with that, he thrust a palm against the back of his head as hard as he could.

Glitch winced. " It's not my fault I haven't got a brain!" he whined, and nursed his head; Cain had packed a mean punch. He rubbed his head, right in the middle of the zipper. He was surprised at what Cain had just done. Not once had he done such a violent act towards him.

Cain clenched his fist and growled. He turned his back on his forgetful, ragdoll-like friend. He wasn't necessarily mad at him; he was more mad at himself. His temper had gotten the best of him, even after he made that promise to himself. Why did he get so scared anyway? That wasn't like him. That wasn't like him at all. As much as he tried to loathe that stupid little nerd, that stupid little nerd did make his days just a tiny bit brighter. He stormed off to the room; he just wanted to have a moment to himself to sulk.


	5. Cain's Feelings

" Cain!" Glitch called out when he burst through the door a while later. " It's OK, now. The doctor gave me some medicine." He spotted Cain at the window, who had such a terrible expression of sorrow on his worn face. " I'm all better!" he beamed. All he got in return was a cold glare. " Are you OK?"

Cain removed his hat and tossed it to the table, along with his gun. He approached Glitch, slowly, just as a hungry tiger stalks its dinner. " Oh, no! I'm not OK! You know why?!" he snapped viciously. Nervously, Glitch gave a single, vague shake of the head. In his vacant, so-called mind, he was wondering what was going to happen next. " 'Cause it's my job to make sure you don't lose any more of your marbles!" he bellowed.

Like always, Glitch grew inevitably confused. He furrowed his brow. " Whaddya mean?" he asked.

" It feels-" Cain stopped, abruptly. He and this…thing…always bickered about his disregard to people's feelings, especially his own. There was no way he would be bringing them up now. He was dealing with them in his own way and his own time, even though it didn't look like it. He heaved a short and sharp sigh. " Forget it. Just forget it, man."

Glitch beamed a cheesy, almost glitchy grin. " OK!" he chimed. A few seconds later, he blinked and a transparent disoriented frown trickled down his face. He gazed around the dark room. He opened his mouth and inhaled to say something but decided not to say it. _Uhh…What were we talking about?_


	6. That Feels Nice

As the long day dragged on, there was one thing he just could not comprehend. Cain was moody and silent. When Glitch wanted to talk to him about something utterly irrelevant, he would just move away, ignore him and do something worthwhile. Why was this? Although he appeared to be acting like his own unusual, quirky and chirpy, rhythmic self, secretly inside, Glitch was fretting that he might have said something that had offended Cain. He might have forgotten an important date, like a birthday or an anniversary of some sort. Well, whatever it was, he was in big trouble for it. He had to ask what was wrong, despite that he had a feeling he was the cause of it. This was a feeling that he loathed. Every time Cain ignored him, he just wanted him to see that there was no need for all this moodiness. Adora was gone and Cain had every right to mourn, but not all the time. There was a time where he had to learn to turn the page and start a new chapter of his life.

_Oh, gosh! What am I going to say to him? What if he shouts at me? Why do I always have to a mess of things? If I would just keep my big mouth shut, then maybe he would even like me – maybe even open up to me. _Glitch was lying on his back on the floor of the hotel room. The light bulb was in his sights. It just kept swinging and creaking. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Relaxation washed over him. Not being able to stay awake any longer, his head flopped to one side. Just when his eyes began to lower, he felt a hard kick on his legs and heard Cain let out a cry of surprise and a loud clattering crash.

" Oh, Glitch, you dolt!" he snapped. " Look what you made me do!"

Glitch blew one of his straggly bangs out of his eyes before sitting up to see the pile of broken fragments of the crossbow Cain had been making all afternoon. He had taken him hours breaking off the wood from the tree outside the window, finding the correct tools (mainly his own hands) and putting the pieces together and figuring out what goes where. Glitch's face turned downwards, ashamed of what he had done. _Hold on. Didn't I once make a crossbow for Lavender Eyes? Maybe if we work on it together to fix it, Cain'll talk to me again! Oh, wait. The king made the crossbow. _Suddenly, a mischievous glimmer twinkled in his black orbs as they smiled. He never formulated such a wicked plan before.

" I can help fix it," he announced grandly with toothy grin as he did back when Ambrose was still a part of him. He knelt down on his knees to pick the crossbow. Cain snatched it off him.

" No!" he snapped, scowling. He threw the discarded weapon aside before blurting out, " Just stop bothering me! FOR ONCE!"

Glitch's mouth twitched. He was so baffled. He didn't even know how to answer. He sighed a soft sigh and bit his lip. He didn't believe what he was going to say but he said anyway, " What are we fighting about?"

Annoyed and enraged, Cain scratched his eyebrow and sighed, his cheeks puffing out. Reluctantly, he turned around to face the pasty-faced scarecrow with the mop-like, thick black locks that had never seen a comb. Whenever he saw that dazzling, glitchy, almost naïve beam, happiness exploded throughout his body. Deep down, he felt his heartbeat quicken. He didn't know why, exactly, but he knew he had to stay faithful to the only woman who had dared to love him. He sighed again.

" I'm mad at you, that's why!" he muttered. " You really scared me this morning! I thought you were goin' to die!"

An eerie sensation of pure terror overcame Glitch's body. " I nearly died?!" he gasped in surprise.

" I thought you were goin' to. It scared me," the reserved loner admitted. " You ate those kikiberries at breakfast, remember? And I hit you?"

Glitch nursed his bruised head, where Cain had hit it. A flashback to this morning struck his mind. _Wasn't that yesterday?! _" So that's why my head hurts."

" Gee, I'm really sorry." Cain gave him a sympathetic sideward smile, despite that he didn't do that very often.

" Good thing I don't remember it!" Glitch chuckled. He always saw the brighter side of things that were, otherwise, dark. He didn't see the point in being a pessimist. He was going to live once, and he was going to live that life happy.

Cain let out a short laugh. " Yeah!" he beamed, which was something Glitch didn't see that often. " Jeb used to get all sorts of bumps and bruises when he was a kid so I'm kinda an expert on injuries. Mind if I take a look at it for you?"

Unsure of what the correct answer could be, Glitch nodded slowly, before shaking then finally deciding on, " Yes. Yes, please!" nodding vigorously.

Cain pulled up a chair behind Glitch's head and sat on it. He pursed his lips, concentrating as hard as he could. Glitch turned to face him; he was strangely nervous. Cain brushed the black, bristly hair out of the way, hardly believing how untidy it was. Mumbling under his breath, he carefully scanned over the back of Glitch's head and massaged it to soothe the pain. Feeling Cain's fingers patter like this was oddly relaxing. He closed his eyes.

" That feels nice…" he whispered, his chest puffed out, releasing the deepest sigh his lungs allowed him to make. Keeping his head still, he pulled his knees up and let his hands grasp the wooden floor. Cain was so surprised at what Glitch had just said (and not to mention, done) that his hand slipped and accidentally pressed hard on the bruise, making Glitch wince. " Ouch, be careful! That hurt!" Glitch rubbed his head, near the tender patch.

" Why did you say that? What did you mean by 'that feels nice'?" Cain snapped, pushing the chair back. He drew back in horror as if his friend was a nightmarish beast.

" I like somebody stroking my head, I guess. I'm pretty sure my mama used to do it when I was little," he explained. " Why?"

" I dunno…It was just the way you said it," Cain answered, somewhat distantly. He smiled immediately after and started making fun.

" Hey, stop it!" the skinny, little scarecrow cried. He whirled around and nudged his friend in the stomach for fun.

" Anyway, that head needs ice." Cain stood up and went to the window to grab some snow. He reached over and shook the tree branch. Soon, ice and snow was falling from it. He caught some in his hands and brought it inside.

" Why are you doing this for me?" Glitch asked. He was curious to why Cain was acting kind all of a sudden. He never acted like this before. There must have been a reason.

Cain shrugged in response. " I dunno. You're my friend, Glitch. Isn't this what friends do?"

" I guess," Glitch mumbled, staring at Cain somewhat longingly. He wished he could tell Cain how he felt about him, but it couldn't happen; not now, not in this environment, not with Cain. Cain jokingly chucked the snow at his head. Glitch groaned in pain and held his snow-covered head. " Ow! Brain freeze!"


	7. The Snow Melts, or The End

That night was a long one. Glitch was sleeping soundly on the sofa again. He had curled up into a tight ball and had his head hanging over the edge; it was still very sore. He was dreaming a nice dream, while Cain was lying awake in the bed, staring at the ceiling with madness in his bright oceanic eyes. Glitch's relaxed exhale of 'that feels nice' was playing over and over in his mind. What did it mean? Why did he say it? Could he even feel the same way? If he did, Cain would never have believed it. He could see Adora's disapproving frown. He knew he had to stay faithful; he loved her, and only her. But Glitch had such an appealing personality. Sure, he was a little glitchy at times but he was funny, childlike and even though it wasn't obvious, he was smart too. He had a cheeky, mischievous grin and dazzling, dark eyes that resembled the reflection of the two white moons in a pitch black lake. Suddenly, for no reason at all, Cain's mind cast back to the conversation they had that morning. He could hardly believe that Glitch had never felt such a wonderful emotion before. In his own mind, he thought it was rather sad that he had never loved anyone. With this unusual longing that Cain had locked up in his heart for so long, could Glitch be the key? A grunt and a moan rang out as Glitch turned over. A secret smile slithered along the Tin Man's mouth. Just hearing Glitch made him inconceivably happy. Exhaustion hit him. His eyes closed.

" Cain? Cain, wake up!"

" Huh?"

" Wake up!"

Cain was shook awake. His eyes fluttered open and they immediately shut. Not knowing what to do, Glitch panicked. He was usually the one who slept in. He bit his thumb nervously, trying to work out how to wake up his friend. Without any warning, he slapped him. Cain's mouth gaped open in surprise.

" A little payback," Glitch said with a cheeky smirk. " For what you did to me at the lab."

" You remember that, huh?"

" Of course I do. I remember everything you did to me."

" Can you pass me my coat? It's cold."

Glitch picked up the cowboy's coat from the chair and passed it over to him. He would do anything for Cain. He kept a watchful eye on him as he wrapped it around his torso. Even in its warmth, Cain shivered. Glitch caught a glimpse of the open window. _Poor Cain. It must be awful to live with such a fear._ He then looked down to his own tattered, ripped, fading, musty old orangey-brown coat. It was the very coat he wore when he was advisor to Lavender Eyes. What memories. Usually, he didn't like other people touching it – let alone wearing it – simply because of these memories. Watching Cain shiver beside him was a horrible sight. He wasn't going to let him suffer like that. Slowly, he removed the coat. Containing a wide grin, he wrapped it around Cain. A surprised expression struck his face for a split second, then nodded in thanks. Glitch returned the nod and they smiled in unison.

" Thank you," Cain said.

Glitch blushed and let himself go all shy. " You're welcome."

Suddenly, Cain caught a glimpse of the snow through the window. " Hey!" He hoisted himself up from the bed and glided closer to the window. Those pretty blue orbs widened as they marvelled at the beautiful white snow. Glitch joined him.

" It really is beautiful," he whispered. The bitter cold breeze blew in the branches of the trees, making some resting snow fall to the ground. Together, the two men breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the picturesque scene as well as, each other's company. " I feel so…at peace right now." He rested his elbow on the windowsill and placed his chin in his hand. He gazed dreamily at Cain, the corners of his mouth never erasing that serene grin.

" There's not as much now," Cain said through his grin. " It's only a few more days 'til it's safe to ride."

" Who cares about the coronation now? I'm really enjoying this journey," Glitch revealed. " You've helped me, you know…remember stuff."

Cain rolled his eyes. His grin never vanished. Even in the gloomiest of situations, Glitch seemed to make it all OK. " You've helped me too."

" How?"

Cain sighed. He shouldn't sure on how to handle it. He knew Glitch liked him a lot, but how would he react? He drew away from the window. He pulled Glitch's coat further around waist. Glitch watched him curiously. Finally, Cain smiled. He took Glitch's hand and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He guided it to his chest. Gently, Glitch drummed his fingers. Feeling Cain's racing heartbeat was an odd sensation, and he began to feel sick. He grinned widely all the same. It was a sick feeling that he never felt before and he loved every moment of it. He closed his own black orbs. He wanted to cherish every moment. Cain observed him. His sapphire orbs glistened. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He knew what to say though. It had been brewing in his mind ever since he met this unique, quirky, naïve, skinny little person.

Inhaling, the softest whisper passed his lips, " You were wrong. I do have a heart, 'cause it pounds really hard every time I look at you." Glitch gasped in relief and laughed.

The roar of the jet engine broke the silence as Cain kicked the bike into gear. Blue flames blew out of the exhaust pipe. He clasped the handles. It whizzed down the road. The forever faithful Glitch sighed happily. He squeezed the waist of his best friend as tight as he could. He rested his head on that broad, broad shoulder. They beamed in unison as the snow-covered palace came into view. As the bike raced closer, they saw the former queen Lavender Eyes, DG and Raw waving frantically in front of the doors. When they saw the three other people who were important in their lives, they knew that everything was going to be OK, as long as they had each other.

**This is my first Tin Man fanfiction ever. It's not great, it's not bad either but the sequel will be much better. (If I ever get 'round to finishing it, that is :P)**


End file.
